Pure Carnage
by PureCarnage
Summary: What would happen if a woman wanted spider-man dead just as much as Cletus Kasady? What if Kasady wanted to tear that woman down because of one thing? CarnageXOC rated for gore, smut, and language. Kind of fast paced so if you like really in depth love stories, this probably isn't for you
1. Prolog - The Fire

Prolog

Lisa stood in the burning embers of her old home. A glint of light to her right caught her attention and she walked over to it. The searing metal burned her but she didn't feel it.

It was a small babe's rattle.

Tears threatened to spill over the brim of her eyes when suddenly hands grabbed her from behind and snatched her back. she quickly pocketed to trinket. there were voices yelling but they were muffled, Lisa had no desire to listen.

She glanced over and saw _him_, standing remorseful. he didn't even have the decency to try to apologize to her.

This disgusting bug.

The one they call Spiderman.


	2. Ch 1 - Cletus's New Cell Mate

Cletus Kassidy sat in his lone cell reading an article about some small down in Arizona that was leveled by a strange metal alien.

"Yeah right," He muttered. "Aliens." The paper crumpled into his fist and he threw it into the shining, metal toilet with a light was a commotion down the hall that caused Cletus's ears to perk up. it was unusual for Kassidy to have a guest, besides the usual slue of shrinks trying to pick at his deranged brain. Two guards appeared carrying a limp form. one opened the gates while the other threw the figure onto the hard floor.

"Don't try any bullshit, Kassidy, or you'll regret it later." the guard pointed a meaty finger at Cletus.

"Awe come on, you know me." He gave a fake sugary grin.

"Yeah, and that's what worries me." the gaurd stepped out and locked the door. once they were gone Cletus dropped onto his haunches and poked the man who was pantig heavily.

"Yo, get up." he pushed him when he got no response.

"Leave me the fuck alone.." The man grumbled and swatted his hand away then lifted himself up and sat back against the bars.

"Whoa!" Cletus shouted with sudden recognition. "Aren't you Eddie Brock? The guy that laid waste to the spider and half of NYC?"

"No, I'm the fucking gingerbread man." Brock scoffed and Cletus scowled.

"What the hell are you doing in prison?" He sat up on the metal bed,folding his arms.

"I broke the law asshole, what do you think?" Cletus was starting to get irked but he kept his cool.

"No." He ground out through his teeth. " I mean why are you still here? Why don't you suit up and bust out?" Eddie was on his feet in a split second, slamming Kassidy up against the cinder-block wall.

"You don't fucking get it do you? Vemon wasn't a costume, it was apart of me, a living thing, a symbiote. It's not something I can control and I'm glad it's gone." He gave the red haired man another shake before letting him go.

Cletus grit his teeth but kept his mouth shut. Eddie could be his ticket out of here, he just needed to convince him to go back to his old ways, no matter how long it took.

* * *

There was a loud rumbling coming from Lisa Lake's tiny apartment. A train could be heard shaking the items on her shelves. There was a pot of boiling water on the gas stove, Lisa dumped her block of uncooked noodles into the steaming water. She flipped on her T.V to a boring show just to pass the time, she had nothing better to do anyway.

Her eyes glazed over as she lost herself in her thoughts then suddenly there was the ding of the timer. she dumped the pack of flavoring into the soggy noodles, stirred, then went back to her recliner to flick the t.v to the news.  
A flash of red and blue on the screen caught her attention.

Spiderman.

Her hand clenched her plastic fork so hard it snapped in half. Every thought of his was filled with distain and vengeance. She reached for the remote in disgust to quickly rid herself of his image but stopped when the next story came on. The latest masked villain had just been sent to Rykers Island. Lisa remembered how Vemon had nearly destroyed New York, had almost killed Spiderman had it not been for the interferences. She hissed through her teeth. How she would have loved to see the sight of his blood upon the streets, to see the chaos of the city at the news of their fallen hero.

The beautiful chaos.

She wondered if Eddie Brock would try to escape. She had worked with him, at the Daily Bugle, of course she never went out into the field like he did. she was sure if she ever saw the red and blue vigilante she would try to tear out his throat.

A long sigh left her lips.

'If only I had the power...' Her thoughts were always like this, always cold and harsh. But there wasn't anything she could do about that.


	3. Ch 2 - The Escape

It had been 3 weeks since Cletus and Eddie had become cell mates and everyday had been filled with Kassidy badgering Eddie about information on Vemon. At first Eddie ignored him or told him to shut up but later on he would answer small questions but that only made Cletus pry deeper.

In the later week Brock had just given in and told Kassidy everything he experienced.

"Wow..."Cletus muttered. "That sounds like alotta' fun!" His laughter was maniacal. "Man, why would you wanna give up somethin' like that?"

"You don't understand.." Eddie turned away from him. "I didn't want to kill anyone, i was just pissed. but that... thing.. it took that anger and fed off of it then it lied to me to make me even more emotional and befor i knew it i was lost in my own emotions. It had taken over completely."

Cletus was listening to what Eddie had to say but he didn't fear the symbiote, no, he was jealous. he wanted that kind of power. he should be the own to cause the city to crumble, not this weak sniffling excuse for a villain in front of him.

"Lights out guys." A guard tapped on their cell bars and walked away.

They looked at each other and Cletus climbed up to his hard bunk. He heard Brock pulled the starchy wool blanket over himself and did the same.

Kassidys brain swam with ideas of what it would be like to get that kind of power. he almost drooled when he heard the screams of hundreds in his head, screaming because of him. A wide smile swept over his face.

'It'd be so much fun.' He mused in his head.

"Cletus! Cletus, help me!" Kassidy opened his eyes when he heard Eddies strangled cry.

He stretched out and yawned.

"What, you have a bad dream or someth-" what he saw when he looked under him made him swallow his words. There was a think obsidian ooze creeping it's way up Brock's orange suit. Eddie was trying desperately to smack it off.

"What the hell is that?" Cletus hopped down but caught his hand on a jagged edge of his bunk causing a deep gash in his palm. He ignored it.

"It's the symbiote! It's Vemon! Get it off me! Help me Cletus!" Eddie was rolling around on the ground now, tugging and pulling at the slime. Kassidy reached out and a drop of blood from his gash landed on the sludge. It started to fizz then the red from the blood seemed to spread out and red and black tendrils seemed to reach out towards him. He backed away and watched as the slime covered Eddies shoulders and neck. He was still struggling and calling out to Cletus who was now ignoring him.

The red piece that had reached out to Kassidy dropped off Brock and laid in a puddle on the dirty floor then came alive suddenly. It seemed to sniff out every drop of Cletus's blood that had fallen to the ground, greedily sucking every trace up.

All at once Brock stopped howling and moving. His whole body was engulfed in the swamp of black.

"Eddie?" Cletus tested out. he took a step forward when the man started to get up.

He whipped his head around and squinted at Cletus through ragged white eyes.

"There is no Eddie Brock, There is only Vemon." It's voice was distorted and sounded like several people talking all at once. A small smirk formed on Cletus's face when the large muscled alien burst through the cell door and raced down the hallway.

Cletus looked back to the smaller, red version of the slime that had just possessed Eddie. It was still searching for more blood. he held open his hand to the creature who quickly wrapped itself around his fingers. He almost giggled. this was perfect. he was about to become the god he deserved to be, to unleash chaos with the flick of a wrist. The oozes tentacles began to wrap around his body and even into his wound. He hissed in pain and could feel it climb through his veins, towards his heart. The small burn soon became a raging fire but still he didn't cry out. Not until his muscles and bones began to shift and contort.

* * *

Lisa watched the chaos unfold as Venom and a few other criminals escaped Rykers. Sirens blared and raced past her building in a blind flurry. A slight smile spread over her features, this confusion was perfect for what she was planning. She quickly grabbed her coat and a small, silvery pocket knife then ran outside.

Screams of panic filled the frosty air and she knew it had begun. She was about 5 miles away from Rykers Island and knew it wouldn't take very long at all for Venom to reach the shores and begin his revenge. She rounded a corner and a hot breeze surprised her. There were several cars aflame, some flipped over, the dead littered the gutters. Blood was running into the sewers and she breathed deeply, the coppery scent burning her nostrils.

Lisa stood in morbid fascination awhile longer before seeking out what she came out here for. She loved the way this chaos made everything clear and filthy all at once. it separated the brave from the cowards, the weak from the strong. Suddenly she stopped walking.

What if she ran into Venom while she was out here? Surely he would immediately slice her in half, no questions asked. Maybe she could strike up a deal with him, He could kill spiderman for her and she would...

What could she do for him?

'I could try to outsmart him.' she thought to herself. Eddie had never been very smart, hell, Lisa had to wonder how he even passed high-school. She started to laugh.

This was all so ridiculous. There was no way she could convince him to do what she asked, she had nothing to give. 'No wait.' she thought about it harder.

'I could give him information about the bug. Peter always seems to know just where he's going to be.' She rounded another corner while lost in her thoughts. There was whimpering coming from an ally to her left. Lisa cautiously crept over to it only to see a crying woman holding a wound on her stomach.

'Perfect.' Her thoughts purred as she innocently sauntered over to the weak figure.

"H-Help me.." Blood bubbled up from the injury as she spoke.

'Damn... there's no fun in killing a half dead woman.' Lisa frowned and sat next to her. She then pulled out a cig from her coat pocket and lit it up. The woman was staring at her with a strange look on her face.

"What? You want one or something?" Lisa took a long drag and exhaled some short seconds later.

"Why wont you.. help me?" She was gasping now and Lisa knew it wouldn't be long before her eyes glazed over and her blood ran cold.

"Who did this to you? Was it Venom or one of the other ones that got out?" She gestured the the woman's wound.

"N-No... it was... was..." The woman seemed to look past her at the end of her sentence, Lisa just figured it was 'the light' and ignored her. Then she started to scream and try to back away into the wall but moved no where.

"What the fuck?!" Lisa covered her ears and slipped the pocket knife from its hiding place. She quickly flipped it open and stabbed it into the woman's throat to shut her up. As the red life blood pooled onto the ground she had the strength to point out of the ally.

"Fuckin' annoying screecher." Lisa wiped the bloodied knifed on the woman's stained blouse and pocketed it.

A shadow fell over her and she scrambled to her feet.

"Who's there?! I'm not afraid to rip your dick off, so don't think about messing with me!" She raised her fists and clamped her teeth down on her cig.

"Mind if I have a smoke?" A dark, gravely voice crooned behind her. She whipped her head around to find a man sitting on the dumpster.

"Yeah, I do mind, actually." Lisa kept her fists raised. The lean figure cackled and hopped off the trash. He neared her, backing her out of the ally and into the light of the burning cars. When the light hit him Lisa gasped out loud and covered her mouth with her hands.

The man wasn't actually a man, but a monster. His skin didn't look like skin at all, instead it looked like raw muscles and tendons. A mess of arteries. His teeth were long black fangs and his eyes looked like they were a torn up spiderman mask.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you're losin' your fight yet." He fake pouted and crossed his arms.

"You're not Vemon." Was all Lisa said.

"Nope, but me and him are real buddies." He leered at her and took a threatening step closer but this time Lisa didn't back away.

"But you're just as powerful?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Even more so, why, are you scared, Sugar?" He leaned towards her. He towered over her by a good foot and a half.

"No." she responded curtly. "I'm just curious." The man rocked back and scowled at her response.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" she asked after literally a second. He looked down at her and suddenly tackled her to the ground.

"Why, do you want me to?" He seemed to be growling and purring at the same time.

"No, Just curious again." She didn't even flinch.

"Well now you're pissing me off so I think I'm gonna. Any last words?" He reared back and his forearm took on the shape of a blade.

"Just a request."

"Ohhh, these are always fun."

"Kill Spiderman.


	4. Ch 3 - A Chance Encounter

Cletus blinked in astonishment at the small figure in front of him. She wasn't cowering or shivering in fear, and that pissed him off. Didn't she know who he was? He was even more surprised by her request.

'She must be stupid if she thinks she can ask something of me.' He thought, then a hint of curiosity picked at his mind. Why did this girl want the vigilante dead in the first place? Everyone was supposed to love him.

"Now why would a sweet little thing like you want the hero of the big, rotten apple dead?" He sat back on his haunches and looked down at her. She started to climb out from under him and he allowed it.

"None of your business." Oh how he wanted to tear her snarky lips right off her face but he refrained.

'This might be fun.' He mused.

"But I have a deal for you." Cletus perked up at her voice.

'Oh so much fun.'

"Hmm, and what might that be?" He stood and crossed his arms.

"I need to see Spiderman dead. And I'll do anything to make that happen." Her fists were clenched and Kassidy could tell she didn't want to say what she was going to say next.  
"Anything. I don't have any money, or anything I can give you, but," she swallowed hard. "I would give you myself to see to it that he dies." She placed a hand on her chest. Cletus looked her over. She wasn't bad looking, decent size breasts and a normal face framed by golden hair.

'If she was mine to control I could make her truly fear me, to make her crave only me.' An evil grin spread over his features.

"What do you get out of this anyway? Revenge? What are you to web-head? A one night stand?" Cletus snapped his head back to laugh at his hilarious joke but doubled over with his hands between his legs.

The bitch had kicked him in the family jewels. He was just about to jump back up and tear her in two when he realized she was gone.

"Crazy bitch." He snarled and tried to stand back up on his shaky legs. His rage quickly faded and turned to humor, then back to rage.

She was crazy if she thought she could get away with treating him like a normal villian. Cletus decided he would take her up on her offer and once she was head over heels for him he would tear her heart out and eat it in front of her to see. He would bathe in her tears and relish her cries and pleading.  
He hopped up onto a nearby rooftop and surveyed the damage.  
It was beautiful And it was all his doing, not Venom or anyone else. All him. He could snuff out everyone in this city like a match, they were all weak.

He suddenly remembered when he came across the woman in the ally. He had smelled ciggarete smoke and thought, ' Who could still be left alive around here to smoke?" so he decided to check it out.  
When he hopped down and his previous victim saw him she started to scream then the smoking woman surprised him. She killed her, just for screaming. Cletus almost smiled on that rooftop.  
He realized she kind of reminded him of himself. Of course that didn't make her any different in his eyes, just a more fun kind of prey to play cat and mouse with.

His eyes scanned over the area once more. There had to be some way to get more recognition than just killing a couple dozen people. His eyes fell on a T.V broadcast going on in the streets and he smiled with murderous intent.

* * *

Lisa stormed home, stomping through the hallways and up the stairwells.

'How dare he!' She hissed in her mind. Now she was glad he didn't agree to help her. He was a stuck up, egotistical, douche! Lisa slammed the door to her small home closed. It was still as dark and unwelcoming as she left it and her emotions were still burning with a blind fury.

" What an ass..." She growled aloud while pouring a glass of tea.

'Come to think of it, who was he anyway?' She thought. She had never seen his costume or heard anything about him around the office. Was he a new villain, a new terror?

She plopped down on her tattered recliner and switched on the T.V, almost immediately she saw his face.  
His image was plastered up right next to Eddie Brock.

Cletus Kassidy.

Her tea cup shattered on the ground as she slapped both hands over her mouth. The man under the mask had been the deranged serial killer she had been reporting on for years. In the back of her head she had always admired him for doing something she wished she could do, something she longed to do.  
But she never knew she was such a ... a ... prick! Voices on the television caught her attention.

"Cletus Kassidy and Eddie Brock, also known as the notorious terrorist, Venom, have escaped from their cell at Rykers Island here in New York earlier tonight. We go to Bleaker Jones on the streets for the damage." The anchor switched over the her colleague who what atop a roof, probably the T.V stations. Smoke could be seen spiraling skywards in the distance and the man looked terrified.

"I'm here on top of the Action 5 New's building. Behind me you can see the damage that Venom and a new unknown assailant have caused. The new arrival has yet to reveal himself but we have footage of what he looks like." The screen changed to a very pixelated video of the man she had just been with flipping over a car then laughing maniacally. the video seemed to be taken from above, like someone was taking it out their window.

When the image went back to the reporter on the roof there was no one standing wherre he shouldv'e been. Then there was a scream and the camera shifted violently to the right like it was being picked up. It turned to reveal Cletus Kassidy dangling the reporter over the side of the building. He seemed to be holding the camera with one of his tenticals.

"Good-evening New York!" He chortled and shock the man. "It's soooo nice to be out and about spreading glorious chaos. I've heard from my friend here that you guys already know who i am, that's good! But from now on," He lifted the camera closer to his face a cooed. "You can call me Carnage..." His voice sent shivers up Lisa's spine and he shivered in fear for the first time.

"Oh yeah," He acted as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Lady," He seemed to look right into Lisa's soul." I've given' it some thought aaaaand," he dragged out the word. "I'm gonna take ya up on your offer. Don't bother come looking for me, I'll come find you.." His voice sounded dangerous and laced with many meanings that Lisa didn't want to uncover. The newly named Carnage winked and dropped both the man and camera. His laughter could be heard over the screaming of the man and the whizzing of the wind. The camera hit the ground and it cut out to static.

It went back to the new's desk and the anchor was crying and wiping her running make-up off then the screen quickly changed to a ' technical difficulties' break.

Lisa was frozen in her seat.

Had she just made a deal with the devil?

The sunlight stretched through Lisa's sun-bleached curtains. A gun shot outside her building stirred her but she didn't wake. It wasn't an unusual thing around her neighborhood. Her bedroom was cold from the Autumn wind outside, there was a crack in her window but nobody ever broke in. She didn't have anything to steal. All she had in her crummy apartment was a couple chairs, a fridge, stove, T.V, bed and some lamps. But Lisa was content here. She didn't want money or a husband to ' fill the hole in her heart', and she certainly didn't need 'hero's'.

Her eyes finally fluttered open from a dreamless sleep. She sat up, stretched, and yawned then casually checked the time on her watch.

"Dammit!" She leapt out of bed and franticly searched for something to wear. She quickly pulled her hair up into a loose-ish bun then grabbed some papers and raced out of the house.

The streets were half packed with people as Lisa made her way down the cement stairs to the metro. Barely missing the 8 o'clock train she stamped he ticket and sat down to try and catch her breath.

The Daily Bugle was bustling with the new arrival of Carnage. Everyone was comparing photos and talking about the damage he'd caused. The headlines read : "Carnage Unleashed on New York!"

"Hey Lisa." She heard a familiar voice call out behind her.

"Parker." Lisa hated making small talk.

"You hear the new's?" she rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but he quickly caught up with her.

"Who hasn't? There's just another psychopath out on the loose that Spiderman can't handle." She ground out his name. It tasted foul on her tounge. Peter seemed to flinch.

"I'm sure he's doing all he can." He said weakly.

"Well if he wasn't here in the first place non of them would be here either." She spat. "For instance, where was he when that reporter was killed by carnage?"

"He was probably dealing with Vemon." Peter frowned at her.

"Yeah well as it seems, Carnage is a lot more dangerous than Venom." She remembered the way he stared her down like she was a piece of meat but she was determined to not be intimidated by him.


	5. Ch 4 - Domination

Lisa let a lone sigh slip past her lips. She was more than sick and tired of having to work with these idiots. They were running around like chickens with their heads cut off all because of one new little variable in the New York equation.

Carnage.

And Lisa was the head of the obituary page. Hundreds dead in one night and all because of one man. It thrilled her and terrified her all at once. She knew that somewhere outside right now he was probably looking for her so she could keep up her end of the bargain.

'dammit.' she bit her lip. How stupid could she have been? He was a psychopathic killer, why would he treat her any differently?

Lisa remembered something from when she had reported on his case. He always kept the people he found to be most interesting alive longer. Maybe that's all she had to be to him? But how could she even do that?

While she was lost in her thoughts Lisa failed to notice that some of her colleagues had approached her.

"Hey Lisa," One of the bubbly secretarys tapped her fingers on her desk. "After work we're all going out for a drink to clear our heads of this mess, you wanna come?" Lisa stared daggers at her. All she did was fax papers and make calls. How the fuck did this 'mess with her head' when she didn't even have to deal with it?

Attention-whore.

"No thanks..." She mumbled and thought of taking a stapler and shutting the woman's mouth for good. The group looked unaffected and left the building without another word. It was almost seven and Lisa knew the Bugle would be closing soon. She carefully stacked her papers and grabbed her coat.

The wind bit at her cheeks and stung her eyes as she walked through ally's and streets, ever wary of her surroundings. The street lights were dim and some even shattered, probably from Carnages shenanigans last night. Some cars were still tipped over but all were put out, no raging fires burned anywhere.

A sharp breeze made her pull her coat closer together and tuck her head close to her body. Goosebumps raised on her arms but she was sure they were not from the cold. She was being watched. A slight noise behind her caught her attention.

Voices in an ally neared closer and closer to her, but she kept walking. Suddenly the stumbling of three men coming out into the open was apparent.

"Hey it's Lisa! Hi Lisa!" She recognized one of the mens voices to be from her office building. Her feet took her around a corner, which of course was dark, save for a few lights from windows. The men sped up.

"Hey wait! We wanna have some fun with you!" They slurred and laughed. Lisa rolled her eyes.

'Of course, and this is the part where Carnage saves me from getting raped or beaten, right?' She thought.

"How cliche..."

When the men caught up with her she was pissed than scared.

"Hey Lisa, how come you're always so uptight?" Asked one. They had her pinned against the wall. She growled.

"How come you're always drunk, Jim?" She spat. "I know you sneak vodka into your drinks." His eyes widened.

"Why you-!" He slammed her shoulder into the brick wall. Lisa pulled her pocket knife out of her jeans.

"I also know that Luke's bankrupt and Lee hasn't been touched by a woman since his wife left him." She sniggered. The now red-faced man tried to take a swing as her but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it. She heard a snap and let him go, the other men staring in amazement.

"Now you can either take me on, which I promise won't end well for you or you can leave. Your choice." She opened her knife, the steel glittered in the dim lights. The mens eyes went wide then they scrambled away, their tails between their legs.

Lisa sighed and closed the knife then stuck it back in her pocket.

"Good to know you won't be some dumbass damsel in distress." She gasped and snapped her head up to meet the white eyes of Carnage. He was grinning madly at her, looking at her as if she were a peice of meat.

'Remember, make him think you're interesting.' Lisa reminded herself.

"So Carnage, huh? Has a nice ring to it." She began walking to her apartment door and he followed.

"Yeah, it's great for writing in blood. Gives people the heebie-jeebies." His chuckle was throaty, almost like a growl but it sounded more like a purr.

"How long did it take you to find me after the broadcast?" She asked while sliding her key into the lock of her door.

"An hour."

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your scent is very distinct." He smiled at her. Lisa felt a shiver raise up her spine.  
Carefully, she opened up the door. Just as she did, Carnage forced his way in behind her and slammed the door shut.

"You know you really pissed me off when you kicked me then just left without so much of an apology." He crouched dangerously in front of her. She tried to keep her calm.

"Well you pissed me off so I think we're even." She turned her back to him and began to take off her coat and set down her stuff.

"Not even close." She heard him growl. When she looked behind her he was an inch away from her face. She took in a sharp breath as he gripped her neck roughly. She began to struggle but he squeezed harder.

"Nu-uh-uh." He tisked. "You belong to me now, remember, babe? So that means you can't reject me in any way and you have to do everything I say.." He breathed in her ear. A heat stirred in her abdomen from his erotic tone. She nodded slowly and he released her.

"Now," He sat back in her recliner and cracked his neck. "Let's get down to business."

"Huh?" Lisa was busy rubbing her throat.

"We have to have a battle plan. We can't just go out all willy-nilly and try to kill spiderman, duh."

"Oh yeah." She was dumbstruck and shivering. He flashed her a strange look before continuing.

"No offense, babe, but you're kinda weak. We need to fix that."

"What do you suggest I do? Lift some weights?" She said sarcastically then immediately regretted it. Carnage looked at her and giggled.

"No." He was serious again. "I have an idea but it will be extremely painful and lengthy." He smirked at her.

"I'll do it."

"Good because you wouldn't have had a choice anyway." Suddenly he was on her, knocking her to the floor. The breath was knocked out of her.

"Hold still babe, but feel free to scream all you want." He chuckled and licked a line from her now exposed collar bone to her ear. Lisa squirmed underneath of him and he slammed her wrists above her head.

" ." He hissed and wrenched her head to the side with his free hand. She cried out at the sudden pang of pain.

Then a fire began to course through her veins. Carnage had sunk his teeth deep in her neck and bit down viciously. Lisa screamed as he pulled a chunk of flesh from her. She could feel the tendons snap and her arteries pumped out pints of her precious life blood.

"You're gonna... I'm gonna...die..." She wheezed. Her body was becoming weak as the seconds ticked by.

"No you're not." Was his only answer. Lisa watched through blurring eyes as he ripped out a chunk of his own flesh and put it on her gaping wound. A new pain seared through her as something began to happen.

"Stop! It hurts! Please!" She begged and pleaded. Carnage only chuckled and stood back to watch his work.

She felt something crawl through her veins and up into her head. She writhed and thrashed around on the ground.

"What's happening?!" She screamed. Her voice was beginning to give out.

"I put a piece of the symbiote inside of you. Stings doesn't it?" He crouched on his haunches beside her. She tried to swing out at him but the pain was to much and she collapsed.

"It does more than sting, you prick!" She hissed through her teeth.

"You're gonna regret that comment later, babe." He snapped his fangs at her.

"Right now i don't care!" She screamed again and her back arched up off the ground then black began to surround her field of vision.

She was dying.

* * *

Carnage stared at the now passed out girl before him. He was gonna be pissed if she died from just that little piece.

Sighing he sat back down in her recliner. Her apartment was shabbier than any cell her has ever lived in.

The paint was cracking and the wallpaper peeling down the wall in creepy strips. He wouldn't have been surprised if the place was haunted or some shit. A stir beneath his feet caught his attention. There was a mouse scurrying around, looking desperately for food and shelter. Carnage quickly caught it by the tail between his claws. It tried to bite at him so he bit its head off and spat the piece out over the girl. She twitched at the contact of the blood on her lips and face. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head toward him.

"I thought I was dead." She whispered.

"Did you make it into heaven?" He rested his head on his hands and watched as she tried to pull herself up.

"Ass." She muttered and stood, wiping her face.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your spark, how boring would that be?" He chuckled and she gave him a bewildered look.

"Ok, so what now?" She was trying to cut to the chase.

"Aww, don't do that, babe. I wanna stay a while, maybe get to know ya." He hopped onto her bed.

A harsh knock on the door made both of their heads turn sharply.

"Police! Miss, we got a call about a scream! Are you ok?" The door knob rattled.

"Shit!" The girl raced to the door but stopped when she looked down at her shirt and noticed she was covered in blood. She quickly stripped it and stood just in her bra. Carnage felt a twitch in his groin.  
'Damn..'He gulped. She answered the door but didn't open it fully.

"Oh! Sorry about the disturbance! My boyfriend and I like to role-play and sometime I go overboard." He heard her fake little giggle. The mention of his fantasy made him drool.

"Yeah I understand, I'll try to keep it down from now on, Byee!" Her fake giddyness was convincing. She swiftly shut the door and rested her back against it. It was then that Carnage saw the fully extent of the damage.

The chunk of his own flesh that he had surged with her was a bright red and the veins were clearly black.

Her purple bra rubbed on the still tender wound.

"Nice look, babe." He winked at her. Her eyes went wide and she covered herself with haste.

"Don't cover yourself." His voice was strict. She hesitantly obeyed and he grinned maliciously at her.

"Come here." He waved her over. The woman walked over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"Tell me," He started and pulled her down on his lap. "What's your name?"

"Lisa Lake." she stared at him blankly.

"And you know who I am?"

"Oh I do." Now it was her turn to grin. "Cletus Kasady, Notorious serial killer. I used to report on you for the Daily Bugle. You're fascinating, you know? You killed 12 people before you were arrest for the first time." She looked like a maniac as she talked about him.

'So this chick as a morbid fascination with me, huh?' He thought. 'She might be easier to break than I though earlier.'

"I know, babe, I did it." Carnage placed a claw on her lips to silence her. She gazed into his eyes.

"Tell me this and I'll reward you for being a good girl." He positioned her so that she was straddling him. He ground her hips into his and watched as she bit her lip.

"Why do you want spiderman dead?" He whispered sensually into her ear, licking the shell slowly. He felt her immediatly stiffen and he chuckled before she smacked him harshly across the face. Her new power actually gave her enough strength to make it sting.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" He shouted and yanked her hair backwards.

"You have no right to ask me that." She winced in pain as he swiftly pulled again.

"I have every right. You belong to me now, your heart, your mind, and your soul all belong to me!" He lifted her up and smashed her window with his free hand. Lisa screamed as he jumped out and landed on a rooftop. Carnage surveyed the area. It was night, probably 10 or 11. He needed a crowded place and smiled evilly when he finally thought of one.

Time Square was packed as usual. Lisa continued to struggle in his arms.

"Look." He gripped her chin and forced her to look down at the people running about.

"See all those people?" She nodded.

"You have two choices, I can take you down there and fuck you in front of all of them, make you scream my name, make you beg for me," He licked a line up her bare back and felt her shiver against him. "Make everyone see you're mine. Or," He turned her around to face him. There were tears in her eyes and she whimpered. Carnage inwardly chortled, She was finally learning.

"I can take you back to my place and you tell me all about your spidy problems and we can do the other part in private." He winked and she heavily blushed.

"Your choice." He let her go and backed away with his hands raised. She looked over the ledge at all the people then looked back at him, blushing still. She was silent for once. Carnage stood there staring her down like prey.

'Would you make up your mind!?' He roared in his head. He was not one to wait for something he wanted.  
Her face was suddenly sober as she approached him.

"I choose the latter."

"Aww damn, I was honestly hoping for the first choice but whatever." He shrugged. "But Don't get used to making choices babe, Thats my job now." He winked, chuckled and lifted her up princess style.

"Lets go break you in."


	6. Ch 5 - History

When Carnage set Lisa down in front of his run down warehouse she was shivering with fear and the cold.

He kicked open the door and shouted, "Home sweet home!" before dissolving into a fit of giggles. He turned to face the quaking woman and grinned.

"Take a seat, make yourself at home, babe!" He plopped down on a ruined couch and patted a spot next to him. Lisa slowly walked over to him and sat down.

"Now, we had a deal, didn't we? So tell me everything." Lisa watched as Clestus's face appeared from the symbiote. His hair was a wild red and his lips seemed to be affixed in a permanent smile. Lisa felt a shiver run up her spine as he looked over her with his deep green eyes.

"Well?" He frowned at her when she didn't respond. Lisa blinked and cleared her throat.

"Uhh... ok, ok." She began, shaking her head. it had been such a long time since she had even tried to remember the full events of the year.

"Well I was 18 when spiderman first showed up in New York. He was a hero, everyone loved him, well, most of the was less crime, everyone felt safe... But when the green goblin showed up everyone needed him more..." Lisa cast a sideways glance at Cletus who was studying her with intensity. She continued.

"Almost everyday there was an attack, buildings were destroyed, people were killed. I was attacked one day, coming home from work, I was raped." Cletus showed no surprise.

"Spiderman was nowhere to be found because of an attack that was happening at that same moment downtown.. but that wasn't why I came to despise him, no, i forgave him that time.." She coughed out a laugh. It was harsh and humorless.

"How stupid.." She felt tears start to sting at her eyes as she got to the next part.

"The guys, they had smacked me around pretty good and I was used to it but my mom, you see, she wasn't having any of it and drove me to the hospital. When i got there they examined me and stuff, everywhere.."

The word slipped off her tongue like a breath.

"It turned out, they hadn't hurt me real bad anywhere but The doc said they ruptured something in my lady stuff," She blushed out of embarrassment.

"She said i might already be pregnant but if I was, if I decided to have it... I might die, but if i lived i would never be able to have a kid again..." Tears began to slip out of her eyes. Lisa tried to hide them from Cletus but she knew he saw them, he would think she was weak.

"Go on." Was all he said to her. His voice wasn't cold but it wasn't kind either. She nodded.

"Me and my family were to poor to afford an abortion to I had to keep it. The 9 months went by fast. My family moved to Times Square. I felt like my life was finally ok, I even began to look forward to the baby. When I had him, he was beautiful, there were no complications, he was healthy. I decided I would do everything in my power to protect Jake." She smiled a bit.

Cletus looked almost interested in her story. Lisa just hoped it wasn't because he was planning on torturing her later with the information.

"He grew up watching spiderman. Jake loved him so much, he would even get a paper plate and color on it so it looked like spidermans mask." She laughed at the memory.

" I was out working for the Daily Bugle, taking pictures for the World Unity Festival at Times Square. I could see Jake and mom watching the festival from our apartment. Suddenly the Green Goblin showed up, but everyone thought he was apart of the festival, so they cheered. Until he began throwing bombs at buildings..." Tears were falling again and she hiccuped.

" I saw one go right into the window next to our apartment and it... it exploded. I could hear j-jake and mom sc-screaming and crying. I was yelling for help!" She shouted and clenched her fists. " Spiderman showed up but you know what he did? Apparently one of the bombs had hit a veranda that spidermans little girlfriend was on and he was to busy saving her. I tried to get up to the apartment but other citizens held me back! Even they could hear my WHOLE fucking family getting burned alive!" Lisa stood up quickly and was panting with rage.

"By the time the firemen arrived they were dead. I only got 4 years with my son, the only child I could ever have! Spiderman watched me as I was dragged from the scene, but not before i got this," she pulled out a small silver rattle with three bells on it. It was slightly charred.

"It was my moms and she gave it to Jake for his first birthday..." The small trinket was heavy in her palm. Suddenly Lisa turned to Cletus.

"Look, I don't care what happens to me after, you can kill me or whatever, I don't care. But I need to see spiderman beg for his life like I begged for Jake's..." She absentmindedly twirled the rattle between her fingers, causing it to jingle lightly.

"I'm not gonna kill ya." Lisa heard Cletus say, he sounded bored. She looked at him open-mouthed, shocked.

"s' not my style, babe. Kinda like 'can't rape the willing' thing ya know? It's not as fun when you're not beggin', though I'm sure I could make you." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so I'll just be a slave?"

"Mmm, basically." He flipped on the T.V in front of the couch.

"So..." Lisa started to say. " You're not going to have your way with me tonight?"

He shook his head.

"No way, you killed the mood." He smirked at her. they sat in silence for a while before he broke it

"By the way, what were you doing when I first saw you?" He let his head loll to the side to face her. She shrugged, finally regaining her usual self.

"I figured I could relieve some stress by killing someone and you or Venom would get blamed for it."  
Cletus seemed to think for a bit before busting out laughing, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his lap. She yelped in surprise.

"I think you're fuckin' perfect, besides being a bit to emotional but we can fix that." Then his attention wasn't on her, it was on the news broadcast.

" An estimated 200 people were murdered today by the notorious Venom. The new villan hasn't been seen since his appearance on television..." Cletus began to talk over the T.V.

"You woulda thought theyd've thanked me for that. I'm sure it upped their views. My face has that effect on people."

"You mean making them shiver in fear and piss in their pants?" Cletus looked at her and chuckled again.

"Speaking of which, I haven't killed anyone in like, 6 hours." He stood, knocking Lisa to her butt. He looked at her and gave her a sinister smile while the symbiote climbed back up over his face.

"Wanna go cause some carnage?" He held his hand out to her. Lisa looked at it for a second.

Did she really want to go this far? To kill a couple people was one thing but to become a serial killer was a whole other level. Was she really going to do this? She looked at his hand again.

Yes, yes, she was.

Lisa locked eyes with a crying woman that was in Carnage's arms.

"Man!" He exclaimed to the night air. "I feel like God on a Monday!" He chortled and snapped the woman's neck. She fell to the ground, limp.

"Babe," He looked at her. " You gonna get in on any of this action?" He made to grab for another citizen.

Lisa looked around. They were in Town Square. She hated this place, and for good reasons. She shrugged at Carnage.

"Nah, you enjoy yourself." She sat down on a bus bench and watched him.

"Suit yourself." He laughed and a tentacle shot out of his back and into the heart of a policeman trying to sneak up on him. Lisa was sure she would have joined him if she knew how to use the piece of symbiote he gave her. She looked down at her hands,, they looked normal. She felt normal, well as normal as she could feel.

In any case she didn't feel any different.

A man bleeding out grabbed her leg. She looked down in disgust, thankful that before Carnage took her here he had killed a woman and gave Lisa her shirt and coat. Even if it was covered in blood, Lisa thought it was kind of sweet of him to do.

"P-please help meee..." He groaned out. She kicked him off her.

"Ugh! Why does everyone think I'm gonna help them? Do I look like a nice person or something?" She kicked the man again, landing a blow in his temple, sending him rolling onto the street.

"Maybe you'd look a bit more intimidating covered in the blood of your victims?" Carnage made a good point.

"Ok, but how am I supposed to do that? I can't exactly rip them apart with my hands like you can." As she said this he was demonstrating his technique on a guy.

"Have ya tried?" He seemed to lift an eyebrow at her. Lisa thought about what he said. Maybe she already had his power and didn't even know it. She saw another batch of policemen going after Carnage. Sighing, she stood.

"If I get shot, I'm gonna get pissed." She mumbled and stepped into the group of men.

"Ma'am! Are you ok?" One of the men approached her. She quickly shot out her hand and caught him by the throat. Some of the other men saw this and aimed their pistols at her. She brought him close to her chest.

"Nu'uh uh uh." She started. " You shoot me you shoot your buddy."

'Can I really kill this guy?' Lisa thought to herself. The man looked scared.

' Look at his fear, taste it. This is what's yours.' A demonic voice mused in her head.

'This fear is for you, It was not instilled by any one but you. Spiderman shall look at you with this same face, imagine it...' Suddenly, as the voice completed its sentence, the man transformed into spiderman. Lisa scowled at him and sqeezed his throat.

'That's it, kill him. Prepare yourself for the real one. Practice the perfect way to end him...' Lisa teeth began to tingle, almost begging to be drenched in blood.

The man convulsed against her and she ripped into his neck. His blood spurted out beneath her lips and onto the ground.

When the man was dead she dropped him and ran her tongue over her dripping teeth. To her amazement, They were pointed. She examined the rest of her body for any changes.

She found that her fingernails were thick and sharp but that was about it.

"Don't move!" One of the officers pointed his gun at her head. She raised her arms with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" His voice was shaky.

"Ohhhhh nothing!" She giggled. "Just that, well, have you ever heard of the expression ' got your head up your ass'?" The man nodded slowly. Lisa motioned for him to look to his right. He hesitantly turned his gaze and saw his friend was in the position she had just described.

He screamed and dropped his gun. Lisa took this opportunity to tackle him to the ground and rip open his chest with her fingers.

"Nice, see, I told you you could do it." Carnage looked at her smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shove off."

"Cletus Kasady!" They both turned towards the source of the voice but before Lisa saw Carnage pulled her close to him.

"What are you-" He wrapped a hand over her mouth before she finished. Lisa was confused by his actions until a figure stepped from the shadows.

Spiderman.

Lisa growled. She knew what he was doing now. He was kepping her from attacking him on sight.

"Let her go." Spiderman demanded. Carnage released her mouth and stroked her face.

"I dunno, I'm kinda' attached to her, but if you say soooo!" He released her and pushed her forward.

"Lisa, are you ok?" Spiderman came close to her. She was hidden beneath a curtain of hair. When he got about a foot away from her she pounced on him, raking him with her claws. He finally managed to kick her off and she rolled back over to Carnage who was laughing over the whole sight.

"Are you crazy?!" He stood up, holding a particularly bad cut on his bicep.

"I'm beginning to think so." She replied with malice. "More importantly, how do you know my name?"

"I remember you from the fire... "

"Ohhhh this is getting good." Carnage clapped.

"Oh that's good. It would be a shame if you didn't know who ended your life!" She yelled and charged at him. He dodged every one of her blows and managed to kick her feet out from under her.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Spiderman shouted.

"Well I'm gonna kill you!" She popped her shoulders out of their sockets to slid out from under him and they went back to normal with a sickening pop seconds later. Amazingly, Lisa barely felt a thing. She surprised the bug with a heavy blow to the face.

"Got a mean swing, don't she, spidey?" Carnage was laughing again. The red and blue suited vigilante shot out a web at her but it missed, giving Lisa the perfect timing to deliver a painful kick to spidermans side, sending him into the nearest building.

"What...What did you do to her?" He managed to stand up still.

"Nothin' really. Just gave her the power to pursue her dreams, Ain't I nice?" Carnage patted Lisa's head, grinning like he had just given money to the homeless.

"Lisa," Spiderman turned to her. "Don't let him take advantage of you, He's just going to end up hurting you!" He held out his hand to her. She sneered at him.

"Not before I hurt you." She charged him again, catching him by surprise and knocking him down again.  
She picked up a nearby car with a little trouble and smiled down at the terrified bug.

'Yes, this is it...' Her thoughts were gleefull as she was just about to smash the car down on him.

Then all at once she was off her feet and flying through the air before she felt on of Carnage's tenecals wrap around her middle, stopping her and forcing the air out of her lungs. He brought her back down to her feet, next to him.

"What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed, giving Carnage a furious looking expression. He was giving something else the same look. Lisa let her eyes drift to where he was looking and what she saw gave her chills.

Staring down at them was a feral looking Venom.

"Spiderman is ours to kill only."


	7. Authors note

So sorry for taking so long to update but my play has been consuming my life lately.

i promise that next week there WILL be an update and it will be a BIG one!

get ready!


End file.
